Jirachi
|gen = III |color = Yellow |first_appearance = Pokémon Ruby And Sapphire |latest_appearance = Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire |type = Steel |type2 = Psychic |ability = Serene Grace |height = 1'00" |weight = 2.4 lbs. }} '''Jirachi' (Japanese: ジラーチ Jirachi) is a dual-type Steel/Psychic Legendary Pokémon. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. Biology Jirachi is a small, white, humanoid Pokémon. It has short, stubby legs and comparatively longer arms. There are flaps on the underside of its arms, which give the impression of long sleeves. On its belly is a curved seam, which conceals a third eye, known as its "true" eye. Additionally, it has a normal pair of circular eyes on its face, with small, blue triangular markings underneath. On its head is a large, yellow structure with three points extending outward: one from the top and one on either side. On each point is a blue tag, known as a "wish tag". A rounded extension hangs from either side of the yellow structure, framing Jirachi's face. Two yellow streamers flow from this Pokémon’s back, resembling comet tails. Jirachi hibernates for extensive periods, forming a protective crystalline shell as it sleeps. However, it is still capable of fighting while asleep if it is in danger. It awakens for seven days every thousand year, but can also waken if sung to by a voice of purity. During the short periods when it is awake, Jirachi is said to grant wishes. However, in the anime, Jirachi cannot create an object that is desired from a wish. Instead, it teleports the desired object to the person that made the wish. In the Pokémon Adventures manga, Jirachi's wishes are granted by writing on the three tags located on its head. Due to only having three tags, Jirachi can only grant three wishes. The anime further reveals that Jirachi's awakening is linked to the Millennium Comet, and that its third eye has the ability to absorb the energy Jirachi needs for hibernation. Although it is extremely rare, Jirachi can be found in the mountains. Trivia *Jirachi is the lightest Steel-type Pokémon, weighing only 2.4 lbs. *In the Pokémon Adventures manga, Team Aqua leader Archie uses Jirachi's power to create a Kyogre monster, whereas in the anime movie Jirachi: Wish Maker, former Team Magma member Butler uses Jirachi's power to create a Groudon monster. *Jirachi was the first Pokémon to be distributed via Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection. Previously, only the event items needed to obtain Pokémon had been distributed via Wi-Fi. *Jirachi is the only Generation III legendary Pokémon that has not yet been featured in any of the Ranger games. Origin Jirachi's design and ability of granting wishes probably refer to the habit of "wishing upon a star", so that the wish will come true. Considering its humanoid appearance and ability to grant wishes, it is also possible that it was inspired by Arabic myths about genies, or djinn. In some myths, imprisoned genies would grant wishes to the person who released them. The tags of paper on its head are a reference toward the paper strips (短冊, tanzaku) written on Tanabata. Name Origin Jirachi is derived from желать zhelatʹ (Russian for wish). It may also involve 幸 sachi (wish, happiness, or fortune). Category:Legendary Pokémon